warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Working Man (Night Visions songfic)
Song thirteen of Night Visions. Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man Cloverstorm carefully weaved a bendy stick between the branches of a fallen tree that was soon to be the nursery. He stepped back and admired his handiwork. Soon the old and battered camp would be brimming with cats and clan life, with himself as the leader. Ellie padded up to him, panting. “We’ve been working on the camp all afternoon,” she meowed. “We should take a break.” Cloverstorm scanned the camp. Every cat looked energetic and happy; there were no traces of exhaustion. “If it’s just you that’s tired, Elllie,” he began, but Ellie wasn’t having any of it. “These poor cats deserve a break!” she screeched. Cloverstorm sighed. She was right. They did deserve a break after working so hard. “Listen up!” he shouted. “Because you are all working so hard, you are deserving a rest break until sunset. We will continue working on the camp tomorrow, as well as organising border and hunting patrols.” He turned to Ellie. “Happy now?” Ellie purred. “Yes; A leader should think of his cats first.” So shake it, shake it And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend “Right, everyone find a place in a den, nests will be made tomorrow. May you have nice dreams, and goodnight,” Cloverstorm sighed before disappearing in his den. How long was the camp going to take? Sure, he had plenty of cats, but there were names to be given, a fresh-kill pile to be stocked, herbs to gather, and nests to be made. But most importantly, there was a deputy and medicine cat to be decided. He pondered. Ellie would make a good deputy, as cats would listen to her and she was good for giving out orders, and a good companion to have by his side. But who was going to be the medicine cat? ~''' '''Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man The answer to Cloverstorm’s question came to him as he was finishing the nests for the nursery with Ellie. “Cloverstorm?” asked a soft but worried voice. “I’ve been having weird dreams and I guess you’re leading this whole thing so I decided to come to you.” Cloverstorm whipped round. By the nursery entrance stood a mousy brown tabby with watery grey eyes. “Tell me about your dreams,” he ordered. The she-cat shrank back in embarrassment. “Cats with stars in their pelt told me to be a medicine cat,” she said quickly. “What’s a medicine cat?” she asked, but Cloverstorm didn’t hear her. His heart leapt. He had finally found a medicine cat in such short time! So shake it, shake it And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend “A medicine cat gathers herbs - I’ll tell you which ones are around here - and heals injuries. They have less hunting and fighting knowledge than warriors, but they have extensive knowledge in herbs and healing. Also, they have the ability to receive riddles - prophecies and omens - in their dreams from their warrior ancestors. All prophecies and omens must be reported to the leader.” The she-cat - who’s name was Kayleigh - sat in front of him in a private part of the forest, nodding and drinking every word in. “It seems a lot to learn,” she meowed tentatively. “Don’t worry,” Cloverstorm purred. “It’s very easy.” “How do you know?” fretted Kayleigh. “You aren’t a medicine cat!” “I may be not,” Cloverstorm admitted, “But with the help of Starclan, our warrior ancestors, you will learn everything sooner than expected.” ~''' '''Every little bit goes a little of a long way Life gets hard and I'm headed for the highway home, home “That’s great!” exclaimed a cat at the finished nursery. “That’s heaps of times better than my excuse for an elders’ den!” She flicked her tail at the large pile of twigs. Cloverstorm purred in amusement. “Let me fix that up for you.” He padded over to the den. It definitely was a mess. “You were supposed to securely weave the twigs in and cover the den with a netting of woven grass to keep it warm. You get some grass, and I’ll fix the twigs.” The she-cat purred gratefully. “Thanks, Cloverstorm!” and ran off to gather grass. She’s a hard worker, ''Cloverstorm thought. ''She’d make an excellent warrior with the right training. Caught up in the middle of a headache and a heartbreak Just when I thought I was clear of the mistakes, No, no oh oh “Wow!” the she-cat gasped when she had returned. “That’s like magic! How are you so good?” “Trial and improvement,” meowed Cloverstorm. “When I had to first make dens, I was just like you.” ~''' '''So tell me, tell me, tell me What am I to do The squirrel Ellie was chasing darted up a wide oak in a flash. Ellie cursed. “How do you catch the stupid things?” she moaned. Cloverstorm demonstrated for her. “Crouch down, and place your paws lightly upon the ground as you crawl closer to the piece of prey. Avoid leaves and twigs and noise-making stuff. When you are close enough, pounce and snap its spine.” “Thanks,” Ellie meowed. Cloverstorm nodded. “No problem.” He handed the mouse he had just caught to Ellie. Ellie purred. “You’d be an excellent leader. “And you’d be an excellent deputy.” Ellie stepped back in embarrassment. “Oh Cloverstorm, you can’t choose me! I’m much too unexperienced!” “You’re perfect for deputy! There’s no cat here I trust more than you!” argued Cloverstorm. Ellie sighed. “Alright then, but you’d better give me some good training if I’m going to be the second-in-charge here!” I think that this life is darker than the view So help me, help me, help me Be a little more like you “Ugh!” Ellie threw herself onto the ground in frustration. “I can’t do these battle moves! My paws get tangled up!” “How about we go through them, step by step? Every warrior must be able to fight,” suggested Cloverstorm. Ellie growled. “Fine.” “Good!” chirped Cloverstorm. “Now lets start with the forepaw slash.” When everything is falling I'm gonna do the things you do “You rolled out of the way!” complained Ellie. Cloverstorm shrugged. “Natural reaction.” Ellie clenched her jaw. “Lets try that again.” It took all of Cloverstorm’s willpower to not roll away from Ellie. He obediently took the blow. “Now you try rolling out of the way,” he meowed. “Just fall to the side and roll back onto your feet again in the same direction in which you fell.” This time, Ellie was successful. “Now how about some hunting to earn our meal?” joked Cloverstorm. He laughed as Ellie groaned. ~''' '''Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man “Thankfully I didn’t die of starvation,” Ellie muttered through a mouthful of fur. “It took me ages to find a scent!” Cloverstorm didn’t reply. He was too tired from the day’s training. They found a sheltered spot from the rest of the cats and started to eat in silence. “No progress on the camp today, huh,” meowed Ellie. “Everyone’s been training. I had a quick look and everyone has developed their own fighting and hunting techniques.” “That’s a relief,” sighed Cloverstorm. “It would take moons to train all of these cats!” “Yeah, Ellie agreed. “They’re like warriors already.” Shake it, shake it And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend The leaders’ den was the only den that didn’t need to be built. It was an old fox den with the entrance at the roots of the Feathertree. The stale scent of fox, faint but disgusting, was hidden with nice-smelling herbs tucked into clefts along the den walls. Cloverstorm settled into his nest. He found it reasonable that as the next leader, he would have to get used to sleeping in the den. At least it smelt of nice herbs, like lavender. He watched the almost-gone moon rise over the treetops. The silver sharp claw in the sky reminded him of Flame. But she was dead now. She couldn’t come back to life. But her presence still hung over the forest, and Cloverstorm felt a bigger threat than the rogues creep ever closer to the clans. ~''' '''Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man “I feel something evil,” hissed Kayleigh the next morning. Her hackles rose. So I’m not alone, ''Cloverstorm thought gratefully. “Ask Starclan tonight,” urged Cloverstorm. “But first, get your den ready. No, actually I’ll call in some cats to finish the job, and I can show you the herbs that grow in our territory.” “Good idea,” nodded Kayleigh. “I’ll see if I can get cats to help.” '''Shake it, shake it' And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend “So that’s tansy,” Cloverstorm pointed out. “That’s good for curing coughs, wounds and poisons.” “I’ve seen that in my house folk’s garden before!” exclaimed Kayleigh. “I’ve always wondered what it was for!” “And now you do,” purred Cloverstorm. Kayleigh rushed over to a tree. “That’s thyme!” she squealed. “I’ve never seen it before, but somehow I know all about it.” She gasped and turned to Cloverstorm. “I think I’m ready to become a medicine cat!" “Congratulations!” purred Cloverstorm. “You’re going to be one of the most important cats in the clan!” “I can’t wait!” yowled Kayleigh, racing around the forest. ~''' '''Everything is serious and everything is fatal That's what they tell you And that's how they make you know, know Kayleigh screamed as something black, white and furry appeared out of nowhere and dragged her into the shadows. Cloverstorm leapt forward to help, but a starry tail blocked his way. “I know how to deal with these better than you.” Mossleap! “Father!” he cried. Mossleap wrestled the badger away from Kayleigh, who was crouched in fear by a tree. “Thank you,” she sobbed. “I should have been more aware.” “You’re shaken,” Cloverstorm meowed. “We should get back once we collect the herbs.” He looked wildly around for Mossleap, hoping to catch one more glance of that starry white pelt. “What are you looking for?” Kayleigh asked him curiously. Cloverstorm shook his head. “Nothing,” he meowed. I'm tired of the books and I'm tired of the tables Everything is made with the same old labels No, no oh oh Back at the camp, the sun was high above the camp. Cloverstorm nodded approvingly around the camp. The dens were all complete, only nests were left. In the centre of the camp, a fresh-kill pile towered above him. The cats had obviously done some good hunting. I’ll have to dish out names soon, ''he reminded himself. ''Tomorrow would be a good time. He noticed a few cats weaving flowers and other items between the den walls. “We’re decorating the dens so they are easier to tell apart,” a she-cat explained. “The brightly-coloured one is the nursery, with lots of pleasing aromas, the neat one is the elders’ den, the one with pinecones around the entrance is the apprentices’ den, the herb-covered one is where the medicine cat sleeps, and this one we’re doing now is the warriors’ den.” “What a clever idea,” meowed Cloverstorm. “I shall suggest it at the next gathering to decorate dens.” The cats giggled as Cloverstorm walked away. ~''' '''So tell me, tell me, tell me What am I to do I think that this life is darker than the view Cloverstorm stood on a sturdy branch of the Feathertree and looked down at his cats below. “Everything finished?” he asked them. “Yes,” every cat chorused. Cloverstorm sat on his branch, pleased. “Well in that case, you all deserve a rest, but first, two cats need their names. Can Ellie and Kayleigh come forward?” So help me, help me, help me Be a little more like you Ellie gasped in delight and Kayleigh silently crept forward. “Ellie, I announce you as my deputy and the first to receive a warrior name. As I do not know the proper ceremony, Ellie, from this moment on you will be known as Daisyblaze. Your duties will start tomorrow morning.” Daisyblaze giggled uncontrollably as her clanmates cheered for her and blended into the crowd. When everything is falling I'm gonna do the things you do “Now, Kayleigh,” Cloverstorm meowed softly so he didn’t scare her, “It’s time for you to become the official Featherclan medicine cat." Kayleigh crept forward. “Kayleigh, Starclan has chosen well, and you deserve your medicine cat name. From this moment on, you will be known as Mouseflash.” “That’s a really good name!” she gasped. “Thank you, Cloverstorm!” Cloverstorm purred. “Now we need our sleep for the naming ceremony tomorrow. And I have to get my nine lives in my dreams tonight.” “Good luck Cloverstorm!” cheered Daisyblaze. ~''' '''Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man Cloverstorm couldn’t sleep. Would getting his nine lives hurt? What if he only got seven lives? What if Starclan didn’t come to him after all? The was only on way to find out. Shake it, shake it And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend “So this is Starclan,” Cloverstorm murmured. He scanned the leafy forests and the bright green hills. Why were there no cats? “Cloverstorm?” “Father? Is that you?” “Who else would be the first to give you a life?” Mossleap joked. “With this life I give you leadership. Use it well as a leader, because that’s your job!” Like a flash, Mossleap disappeared into the forest. A white she-cat jumped down from her hiding place inside a tree. Cloverstorm knew at once that it was his mother, Birdnose. “With this life a give you love. One day, you will have a mate, and kits. Love and protect them well, and do the same with your clanmates.” Birdnose walked away from him and climbed a tree. If Mosssleap and Birdnose were the only cats he knew that were going to give him a life, who else? ~''' '''Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man “Mothstar! I had forgotten that you had died!” “I would do the same thing if I were you, with such busy tasks to complete in the past few days,” she chuckled. “Anyway, with this life, I give you mentoring. Mentoring for your clan, a future apprentice, and yourself.” “Wait,” Cloverstorm blurted out. “I thought life-giving ceremonies hurt?” “Not within these clans, they don’t, the life seeps into you instead of electrifying you. You don’t even feel it.” Mothstar sighed. “I cannot explain the reasoning behind life-giving ceremonies, but sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.” Cloverstorm nodded dumbly and waited for the next cat. Shake it, shake it And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend The next cat was a powerful dappled tom. “I am Dapplestar, previous leader of Featherclan before its downfall. With this life I give you courage and determination, even in your final days.” “Thank you, Dapplestar,” nodded Cloverstorm. He felt something faint wriggle into his chest. So Mothstar was right after all. ~''' '''Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man The next cat to give Cloverstorm a life was a tiny black kit. “I am your father’s stillborn sister, but Your other grandmother, Larknose, still gave me a name. I am Silentkit, after my silence in the living world.” He voice was dreamy and echoey, like a faraway voice. “What life are you going to give me?” asked Cloverstorm. “I am going to give you a life for appreciation. You don’t know how much you take for granted, Cloverstorm. I am lucky to be in Starclan at all.” She was right, for such a tiny kit. But moons of living within older cats had made her wiser. “Thank you,” choked out Cloverstorm. “I am sorry for the loss of your life.” “It was meant to be, Cloverstorm,” she whispered. “Everything that has happened was meant to be.” Shake it, shake it And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend Now two cats came padding out from the hillside, their tails twined. “We are Bramblefoot and Larknose. We see you have met our daughter.” “She is brave to accept such a fate,” meowed Cloverstorm. “She is,” choked Larknose. “Thinking of her makes me cry. And with this life, I give you bravery, so you can accept death when your time comes.” Cloverstorm shuddered at the thought of dying. At least he was going to live nine long lives. ~''' '''Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man “I am Bramblefoot, Mossleap’s father. I too was killed by Flame, but she was Flamegaze at that time. With this life I give you energy. The duties of a leader don’t sound that much, but they require tireless energy.” “Thank you, grandfather,” said Cloverstorm. Shake it, shake it And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend A cream she-cat with a scarlet patch on her chest stealthily padded out from the forest’s undergrowth. “I am Berryheart. I died in the rogue attack. I was a dear friend of Mossleap. With this life, I give you forgiveness. Like Starclan giving you another life, you should give other cats another chance.” “Well said, Berryheart,” Cloverstorm purred. ~''' '''Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man The last cat to give Cloverstorm a life was a glossy golden she-cat dappled with silver spots. “I am Shine. I founded Featherclan after my best friend, Flake died on the Feathertree. With this life I give you nobility, certainty and faith. Use it well when you lead you clan like I lead mine: in the way of Starclan and the code.” “Is Flake here?” Cloverstorm asked. Shine shook her head. “She is here, but wants her sleep.” They both laughed. “Tell me how you defeated Deerstar!” squealed Cloverstorm excitedly. Shine purred. “Perhaps, when your time has come and gone, when we walk within the stars, I will tell you, but for now, it is time for you to make your story. Lead Featherclan well, Cloverstar, for I will be walking with you every pawstep of the way.” Shake it, shake it And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend All the cats lined up beside Shine. “Cloverstar! Cloverstar! Cloverstar!” they cheered. “Can’t I stay here for longer?” Cloverstar pleaded. Shine padded up to him. “No Cloverstar, for it is time to wake up. Your clan needs you.” ~''' '''Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man “Cloverstorm?” asked Daisyblaze, “I assigned the patrols for the day, now what can I do?” “Cloverstar, now,” Cloverstar corrected her. “Help Mouseflash gather herbs. Then, chase the patrols and herd them back here for their naming ceremonies.” “Aye aye, Cloverstar!” chirped Daisyblaze, and she ran off. Shake it, shake it And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend “All here? Good!” beamed Cloverstar later that day. “Now, I assume Daisyblaze has given you some tips on choosing a warrior name…” The clan laughed. “Well tell me your names, and I’ll see if they are a good pick!” ~ “Hmmm.” Cloverstar crept around the golden she-cat. “Gingerflash is a good name, but Gingerwing sounds better, don’t you think?” The she-cat nodded vigorously. “That’s a great name, Cloverstar! Thank you!” “Then I announce your name to be Gingerwing, then.” Cloverstorm smiled as Gingerwing lightly stepped off the Feathertree. “A clan at last!” A cat yowled. “A clan at last!” the clan chorused. Cloverstorm smiled as the warm Autumn sun beat down on his back in a steady rhythm. They were a clan at last.